


Obsession and Sorrow

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collaboration, Continuation, D/s undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Siren Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Luna never meant for this to happen. Now Draco won't let her leave. But did she even want to?





	Obsession and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. This story deals with a situation where an individual is emotionally manipulated by magic, giving the situation issues concerning the ability to consent to things. Please exercise awareness of your own sensitivities before and while reading.
> 
> Author’s Note: This piece is a companion piece to Blue Rose’s _Love and Joy_ , which was also written for the fourth round of the Houses Competition. While reading that fic is not necessary to understand this one, doing so will help and is certainly more than worth it. Blue’s username on FFN is _spittingllama7856_. So be sure to go check out my fellow Hufflepuff’s work.

-= LP =-

Obsession and Sorrow

-= LP =-

_Who knows how long I’ve been awake now?_

_The shadows on my wall don’t sleep_

_They keep calling me, beckoning_

_Who knows what’s right? The lines keep getting thinner_

_My age has never made me wise_

_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

– “Nothing Left to Say/Rocks” by Imagine Dragons

-= LP =-

 

Draco found her after the Battle.

 

Luna had known that he would. Even if it had never happened to her before, she was familiar with the cautionary tales. The Song could bend anyone to its will if given enough time, but too much exposure would mean that those bent would forever seek their Singer. He had resisted her singing for so long, had been _so strong_ , but in the end, Draco had _bent_ for her. And she didn’t have the heart to deny him something which brought him comfort in those dark days. It had been meant as a kindness, a comfort for the measure of security he could offer her. She hadn’t known it would go on for so long.

 

Four months is a long time.

 

It was inevitable that he would seek her out after it was all over.

 

“Hello, Draco,” she greeted him. He stood before her, wariness in every inch of his frame. He was the worst for wear, still covered in soot and sweat. His fine clothes were ripped and singed from the edges of spellfire. His eyes, always a shade between blue and gray, had fully dulled into the gray, as if his magic had lost its vibrancy in the time since he had last seen her. They still burned as they focused on her face.

 

“Luna,” he choked out. His voice broke even on the single word. His hands were outstretched as if he wanted to pull her close but didn’t dare now that she wasn’t trapped in his dungeons. Her heart bled for the injuries he had suffered in the war, and for the wounds she had inflicted upon him…and were about to aggravate.

 

“You need to leave, Draco,” she said. She kept her tone even, careful to be neither cold nor warm. Even without having any trace of magic in them, her words would always hold too much weight to them now. She jerked backwards when he stepped closer. It was instinctive, as madness was etched on his face, but it still broke him.

 

“Please,” Draco begged and she almost gave into the temptation to call him back to her. As nice as it was to have friends, it had also been nice to have someone who needed her the way that Draco had come to. It was like being loved, even if it was a lie. This wasn’t love. It was obsession; it was addiction. She wasn’t a lover; she was a drug. “Please! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Whatever I need to do to make it up to you, I will. A thousand times—for every day you spent in the dungeons! Please, just…”

 

“You don’t mean that, Draco,” Luna replied. She held her arms pressed against her chest. As tempting as it was to reach out to him, she knew if she gave him the comfort he wanted, she would not have the strength to do the right thing. It was the right thing to let him go, to not use him to secure her own future. She would never need to fear harm from him—and no one would dare speak ill of the Lady Malfoy or steal her belongings. He would be just as obsessed with protecting her from everything as his words suggested. It would just be a lie. “You _can’t_ mean that.”

 

“I do! Please, Luna, don’t tell me to leave,” he pleaded. Draco fell to his knees and his hands turned. No longer were they reaching to touch her. Instead, their palms faced upwards in supplication. Her eyes widened in realization of the gesture. Had she truly twisted his mind so much that he would go from the slavery of one person straight into that of another? She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears and the sheer _wrongness_ of it. She had just wanted company and food. “Please, Luna… _I love you_.”

 

“You don’t,” she sobbed. “Those feelings aren’t yours. I’m a siren, Draco. I sang them into existence. You wouldn’t feel that way if I hadn’t.”

 

“No,” he denied, the word like broken glass to her heart. “You’re _lying_. I know my own heart, my own mind. If your song did anything, it awoken what was already there. I love you, Luna Lovegood, and I always will.”

 

“Draco,” she tried, only to freeze when she felt his hands on her waist. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring down at his upturned face. His eyes held more blue now as life began to return to them. Her fingers traced the paleness of his cheeks, even as some inner part of her delighted in the deepening blush upon them. “Draco, I never meant for this to happen. I was just afraid and lonely.”

 

“And I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you never feel that way again,” he vowed. “I love you, and I don’t care even if you sang that love into existence. It’s real now, and it always will be. Let me take care of you. Let me love you. Let me, Luna—just _let_ me, please.”

 

“ _Draco_ ,” she whimpered, as the last of her resolve began to crumble under the weight of his promises. She could hear the traces of song she gave his name just as clearly as she heard his relieved sigh as the magic washed over him. ‘ _This isn’t love,’_ she reminded herself, as she stared down at his face. _‘It’s obsession.’_

 

As the first notes left her, Luna found that she didn’t care about the difference anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Houses Competition on the FFN Forums.  
>  **The Houses Competition Information:**  
>  House: Hufflepuff  
> Category: Themed (Security) [what we do when it is lost & reclaiming it]  
> Prompts: “You’re lying” [Dialogue]  
> Word Count: 925


End file.
